


不合

by liyourumeng



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liyourumeng/pseuds/liyourumeng
Summary: 焉栩嘉 x 赵磊预警：Mpreg！Mpreg！Mpreg！underage！underage！underage！有微量琛南全文1w5 非典型AO，狗血，有ooc，不上升





	不合

0  
有些气味就像是钥匙。

  
1  
凌晨四点半，发情期的第十天，按照以往的经验终于快要结束了。房间里弥漫着浓厚的龙涎香气，从卧室到客厅，从沙发到餐桌再到阳台，熏得人脑袋疼。赵磊被折腾到半夜的时候终于可以喘口气歇歇。

他头昏脑涨、直犯恶心，腿灌了铅一样沉，口干舌燥睡不着就从床上溜下来到厨房喝水。而罪魁祸首长着一张孩子气的脸，闭上眼时天真无忧，比婴儿还像婴儿，正睡得香甜。

这么多年过去，做爱对赵磊来说仍然不是件完全享受的事，近来的身体状况更是尤其让他难受，甚至连这次发情期都比以前更漫长更难捱。赵磊走起来腿打软，好在他一直有健身的习惯，身材精瘦有肌肉，比一般的Omega体格强健不少。他喝完水长舒一口气，情潮的余热还没褪去，两股间依旧黏腻。

客厅里倒是很凉快，他浑身发酸，干脆直接就在客厅的沙发躺下，随意套了件短袖短裤，把自己从欢爱中的疲倦中解放片刻。

焉栩嘉在梦中翻了个身，搭手没有摸到赵磊，猛然惊醒起来找人。没有赵磊，他从来都睡不安稳。去客厅的路上路过了赵磊的房间，因为两个人的作息都不规律，所以除了发情期这样的必要时期外，他们偶尔会分房住。赵磊的房间里最近出现了一个盒子，在他平时工作用的电脑主机旁，紧挨着平时放避孕药的那个药盒。

焉栩嘉是前几天进他房间拿东西才发现的，那个盒子上面挂着把锁，不是电子或者密码锁，是货真价实的物理锁，需要一把货真价实的钥匙来开。盒子很有赵磊的风格，很精致，不高，比巴掌再大点儿的扁盒子，他前天路过看见赵磊认真在桌前用笔写了什么东西又放进盒子里。

——钥匙在哪里？焉栩嘉对那个盒子越来越好奇，他知道里面应该藏着赵磊的秘密。

那人在客厅睡着了，用沙发毯把自己裹了一圈，蜷在一角。焉栩嘉站着静静看了他一会儿，去冲了个凉水澡，随后在赵磊身边躺下，把人揽进自己怀里。发情期的燥动很明显留有余温，被汗湿的头发贴在颊侧，焉栩嘉把脸埋在赵磊颈窝，深深吸了一口气。

  
“辛苦了。”他小声说。

  
赵磊肯定是没听见，现在换他睡得香，还睡出了轻微的鼾声，不怪他，这几天实在太累。赵磊侧了个身，无意间把手放在焉栩嘉左臂上，那里有一道几公分长的疤，这是赵磊睡觉的习惯。

平时两个人都很忙。一个人在医院，连续几天从早上七点待到第二天夜里两点不着家，另一个人为了赶设计图，时不时两三天都要住在单位，更不用说彼此交替接力似的开会抑或数不尽的出差。这次发情期前，赵磊和焉栩嘉已经有将近二十天没有见过面，此间他们为数不多的联系很匆匆，无非就是每天报备今日都在做些什么。

就最近某日，焉栩嘉不在家，赵磊休息了两天，请翟潇闻来作客吃饭，对方把自己养的那只猫背来了。翟潇闻管那只小臂长的布偶猫叫女儿，一口一个宝贝心肝甜蜜饯儿，亲得很。赵磊在厨房煎牛排，小猫叫水泥，闻着味儿三两下跑来厨房，在他旁边窗台上窝着。

“你们上次一起吃饭是什么时候？”

“上个月吧。”

“你可要仔细看好小朋友了，感情是需要经营的，现在年纪大了才发现原来老话总是没错，人有钱有权有地位之后就会变坏……你看看他们那些骨科大夫，每天都在手术室天天和那些护士一起泡着，谁知道哪天就滚上床去了……出去开会飞来飞去每次带的人都不一样，那么多人要往他身上扑，你不难受啊？”

翟潇闻是他高中合唱团和广播站认识的朋友，脾气古灵精怪、牙尖嘴利，上大学几年下来集邮一样连甩了几个对象，有男有女，标准的严于待人宽于律己，说起感情话题总是一套一套的。后来交过一个男朋友也是医生，居然恰好是比焉栩嘉小两届的师弟，分手闹得并不愉快，使他对这个表面光鲜的群体印象极其恶劣。  
翟潇闻和赵磊两个人看起来南辕北辙，出乎意料地，莫名合得来，好多看法完全不一样，赵磊发现这样一个人到现在还相信爱情，居然依旧相信世界上会有“唯一”和“真爱”，说来还挺有意思的。

赵磊不作声，把煎好的牛排盛出来端到餐桌，又回厨房把之前处理好的牛排剪下一小块切成碎丁，放到窗台上给小猫吃。

见赵磊不为所动，翟潇闻语重心长地叹一声。“认识这么多年，早没新鲜感了，换句话说，有几个人是不图享受不图好玩的？他如果标记别的人——先别管那个人是谁，你也不用替他说话，这只是一个假设，难道你不会在意吗？”

“哎，你不懂。”

“不懂个屁，人家衣服还不穿旧的呢！”

赵磊反对道：“我们互不干涉。”这倒是实话实说，不知道该怎么解释，他也真的不是很在意这个，其实焉栩嘉也没有像翟潇闻认识的那些人那么夸张。

翟潇闻比了个大拇指，用上了他标志性的夸张语调和戏剧式的肢体动作，说：“好一个互不干涉！干脆！洒脱！”  
水泥吃饱了鼓着肚子窜回来在他手边躺下，赵磊一把抓起小猫抱进怀里，说：“你们学文学搞创作的人说话都这么刻薄？”

“人和人的关系，就像是锁和钥匙、拼图和拼图，他多一块，你就要少一块，”翟潇闻没搭茬儿，继续着他的理论，“你少的东西，他就得给你补回来，总之不是你费劲就是他费劲，我看你们还有得磨——”

赵磊理解翟潇闻的刻薄。他和焉栩嘉虽然年龄相近，但性格相反，兴趣爱好重合度也不高，有时焉栩嘉凌晨时回来会发现赵磊还在桌前看书，他自己累得回房倒头就睡；赵磊会和朋友们出去看音乐剧和歌剧，焉栩嘉有时和科里同事们打打球。只有偶尔中的偶尔会扔下手头的事，心血来潮一起跑去看场午夜场首映的电影。

“……不过，说实话，有时候我也挺羡慕你们的，”翟潇闻在某一刻停止了长篇大论，话锋一转，他耸耸鼻子辨别着房间里的味道，微微垮下肩，那双喜欢用无辜来骗人的眼睛看向赵磊，突然感到自己为好友的操心都是徒劳，“毕竟两个人活得像一个人似的。”

“有吗？”赵磊对他这句话似懂非懂。

  
前段时间休假，跑去欧洲玩了一圈，回来之后在焉栩嘉父母的督促下终于去登记了。他们没有摆酒也没有婚礼，就请了两个人各自和共同的好友吃了顿饭，算是礼成。本来长辈想办热闹点，但看二人意愿并不强烈于是作罢。  
他们的戒指很早就买好了，直到前段时间才拿出来戴，是焉栩嘉用自己最开始的几笔薪水买的，叫赵磊去挑了个很经典的款式，还算有纪念意义。不过因为赵磊不喜欢戴戒指，所以除了一起回去见父母时会出现在无名指上，其余时间只能从他的衬衫领口看到一根细细的银链子。

  
焉栩嘉每每和赵磊说话，眼神有时候会不经意落在那根链子上，不知是不是错觉，银色细线搭在赵磊锁骨上的时候，似乎比在展示台聚光灯下还招摇。

2

焉栩嘉有对象了，不但有了对象，甚至很有可能已婚了。

骨科医生向来以风流闻名，他们那双手除了在手术台上值钱外，无名指区域无异于房地产黄金旺铺招租。风波真正的起因是科室里有人眼尖，焉栩嘉在休假回来某一次出去开会的时候，左手无名指上突然出现了一枚戒指。

外科医生的原则，为了方便手术基本不会有戴配饰的习惯，除了真爱是手表之外，焉栩嘉也几乎没有戴过任何东西，所以这枚明晃晃的戒指很能说明问题。  
前段时间焉栩嘉把攒了一个半月的假休了，现在想来，合理怀疑被他拿去用来度蜜月了。

赵让摇着头，感慨这个世界真的是疯得厉害：“那天帮领导递档案资料我就瞄见了，婚姻状况好像真的是已婚，完了完了，我科第一黄金单身汉，就这么英年早婚了。”

“已婚？！”

“得，也挺好，大家都吃不着的肉，那也谁也别惦记着了。”

是谁说只有女人是非多，Alpha男性多的地方八卦流传得更快，有帅气多金成年Alpha在的地方，八卦更如同坐上火箭四处乱窜，不过一上午，骨科三个病房四个专业组连带整个外科病区的所有在岗人员全知道了这个消息。

最悲伤的莫过于和焉大夫一个组的手术护士小赵和小刘，小护士一般怎么和医生培养感情？帽子口罩一戴，靠的就是眉来眼去，她们本约好一起去纹个眉再开眼角，现在两个人不甘心地在换药室抹眼泪，浪费了病房里半叠擦手纸，商量着换家更好的医院动动脸。

普通人在这个年纪不论是能想象到还是想象不到的东西，该有的他都有了。焉栩嘉是本地人，大学直博毕业后顺利留院，出了名的家里条件好，从小养尊处优，看得出来家教很好，信息素收拾得干净，对周围人彬彬有礼，从来不给其他的Alpha和Omega添麻烦。

  
年纪轻轻、有上进心又有能力，理所当然讨领导喜欢，出去哪里开会都会带上，转过年去就准备下一轮考评，是近十年来爬得最快最有前途的骨科二线。如果说出色的人大有人在，优秀的富二代Alpha百里挑一，那好看的皮囊万里难得一个，大家最难过的不外乎是那个理由——帅哥结婚，如果只是一般帅仅仅是一般心痛，太帅可就太心痛了，焉栩嘉这个级别的帅哥足够把人一颗心伤得千疮百孔。

焉大夫也不像在刻意隐瞒大家，只是一没见秀恩爱，二没见晒合照，所有人似乎习惯了他的个人生活就是个谜，谁知道怎么就突然结婚了。

今天术日，赶上正在运动医学的著名人士周震南轮到当住院总，刚好被叫来骨科会诊。住院总医师又称为住院总扯皮，要统一协调和管理所有病房的排班和行政工作，还要负责安排联系各个科室的会诊。

周震南昨晚刚值完班，出现在骨科病房门口时困得上下眼皮打架，看上去像根本没睁开眼睛。

焉栩嘉出名是因为一帆风顺还高大英俊，而周震南的著名是因为他是院长的儿子，大家当面叫他周震南，私下里有不少人叫他周公子或者周小鬼。周公子是个优秀的小鬼头，上天入地，年年拿奖学金的优等生，年级第一毕业，一点没沾他老子的光，全给他爹长脸了。进科后虽然常年处于身高盆地，不过发起火来气势足足两米四，连一排一米九的壮汉也能被他压过几个头去。

周震南敲敲医生办公室的门，他们外科科室的大夫几乎都是男性Alpha，偶有几个Beta，总有不长记性的小大夫管不住自己又忘记喷抑制剂，办公室和走廊里乱七八糟五五六六混在一起，味道鬼都嫌，然后再被强力有效的通风换气系统全部吸走。

  
但几乎没人说得清楚焉栩嘉的信息素是什么味道，焉栩嘉周遭的空气常年如一，永远是那样——明明是龙涎香的气味，又像被什么包裹着，厚重又沉静，莫名其妙多了一种侵袭性的威胁感，那样的斥力让新来的几个小住院医本能地和焉大夫保持一定距离，无法离得太近。

仔细想来，最近Alpha在信息素上几乎没有什么变化，这个不能当做证据。

周震南推门进去发现焉栩嘉不在，说是跟去中心手术室开台去了，过会儿就回来，剩下的人在办公室里三五成群七嘴八舌讨论着焉大夫的八卦。

“嗨，怪不得，”一个人说，“那天我看见姚老师发了条朋友圈说什么‘我的兄弟未来越来越幸福’之类的，是不是说的这件事啊？我还看见嘉哥给姚老师点赞了，保不齐就是。”

“开玩笑，姚老师那么多兄弟，你说哪个啊？”

“可是也没闻到嘉哥身上信息素有什么别的味道啊？”

“说不定人家早就完成标记了呢，你不知道而已。”

“天，我是无法想象，你们能想象那个画面吗？嘉哥，去标记一个Omega，我的妈——”办公室里唯一一个女性医生感叹，说到一半抖抖肩，身上鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。

“按我说，《外科风云》就不应该找靳东当男主，直接拉嘉哥拍一个《骨科风云》，哎你等着看，指定能在网上一炮而红，到时候全都是漂亮小姑娘们排着队来挂我们焉大夫的号。”

赵让啃着梨坐在电脑前，他正帮别人狂补着马上就要超时的病历，噼里啪啦敲击键盘：“你还嫌不够夸张啊，你看前段时间急诊，每次嘉哥下楼值夜班，哪回不是女家属去了又回、其他科室抢着会诊的……手下那些小弟都一口一个‘男神男神’，人家差的是这点儿人气吗？”

周震南在他旁边坐下，翻个白眼：“你们真是想太多了，谁闲得没事儿挂号看骨科啊？”

焉栩嘉和周震南是大学同班同学，俩人以前还都是学校社团的。

“嘿，从哪边刮来的风，这么快就把您吹来了，”赵让从旁边桌上的箱子里拿出一颗丑梨洗干净了递给周震南，抓住他颇为狗腿地问：“南总南总，你认识嫂子吗？”

周震南打量那颗奇形怪状的梨，仿佛这颗梨是外星球长出来的，然后犹豫着咬了一口，挺甜，“什么嫂子，哪个嫂子？”

赵让“嗷”得嚎了一嗓子：“吆，竟然不止一个嫂子，嘉哥可以啊！”

周震南睁大眼：“我操，饭可以乱吃话不能乱说，你可别害我啊赵让，谁知道你说的是这个，一会儿焉栩嘉又说我造他谣！”

  
“那哪儿能啊，讲讲呗！嫂子是谁，”赵让憨憨笑了两声，“漂不漂亮？”

“漂亮，那还用说，必须漂亮，再悄悄告诉你一个秘密，”周震南压低声音，示意赵让靠近，轻声道，“其实还是童养媳呢。”

“真的假的啊？！”

看赵让满脸见了鬼的表情，周震南笑笑，啃着梨就像自己刚刚什么都没说过，脸上是一派单纯的表情：“哎，我开玩笑的啊，我真的啥都不知道。”

“你拉倒吧，”赵让看出他撒谎，满脸的不相信，“我看见姚老师发朋友圈了你能不知道？”

  
姚老师大名叫姚琛，业务能力强又有耐心，年青一代妇产科圣手，是出了名的好脾气帅哥，人好说话，可惜啊可惜，本该当个风流倜傥的帅哥，命里无缘是个Beta。

姚琛和周震南两个人在中学时期就认识，周围稍微了解点八卦的人都看得出来周震南喜欢姚琛，但好像就只有姚琛一个人不明白，或者仗着自己是Beta的身份装糊涂。奈何周小霸王人小脾气大，其他人碍于他的面子不敢乱嚼舌根罢了。

果然一扯到姚琛，周震南就变了脸色，三白眼一翻，凶巴巴地说：“关他什么事！再说我和人家也不是很熟——说了你们也不认识。”

赵让刚想说话，周围的人突然猛地咳嗽了几声。焉栩嘉风尘仆仆地回来了，他走路带风，在青色刷手服外面套了件白大褂，刚从台上下来，那颗关注焦点里的戒指被摘下来收进了胸口的口袋里。

他回来看到周震南已经到了，点点头。

  
周震南可不会放过他，快嘴一张，唯恐天下不乱：“在说你老婆呢。”

焉栩嘉‘啧’了一声，接过旁边人递来的病历，似乎不太想讨论这个问题。

周公子不愧是周公子，一点焉栩嘉的面子也不给，办公室里其他人倒吸一口凉气。赵让恨不得眼睛长在后脑勺上想看焉栩嘉是什么表情，结果失望地发现焉栩嘉神色如常，几乎没什么特别的反应。

两个人又说了几句，换了个地方关起门来开始讨论楼上特需病房那个会诊的病例，精神科的大夫也来了，现在就等主任来给指导意见。

3

病人是从姚大夫那边转过来的，一个本来打算在生殖中心做体外受精的年轻Omega女性，三十岁出头，叫陆柳杨，是个颇有名气的影视明星。公众人物，尤其还是个Omega，当初收下这个病人的时候主任就说要谨慎处理、多加小心，不然会十分麻烦，结果这个烫手山芋落到了焉栩嘉手里。

“最开始拍片子查出来有一定程度的脊柱畸形，骨科从影像学特征判断怀疑是L3-L4节段的骨巨细胞瘤，无法耐受妊娠，考虑先动手术切除肿瘤以及重建之后的方案，然后才能考虑后续的试管，但是由于局部解剖特殊，术后不排除以后失去生育能力的可能。”

“早没发现吗？”

“早期症状不明显，偶尔腰疼患者也没在意，目前从MR和CT来看进展较快，侵犯骨盆和子宫体后部，得先骨科来做切除，如果必要的话妇科来接台。”  
主任沉默了下，问道：“……家属目前究竟什么态度，这手术还愿不愿意做了？”

焉栩嘉叹口气。  
这位女星的情况复杂，牵扯好几方利益在搞拉锯战，陆杨柳本人在几年前嫁入豪门之后就一直在备孕，去做试管和入院走的都是男方的关系。选择手术意味着承担丧失生育能力的风险，现在男方很明显是冲着孩子来的，男方家属得知消息的时候脸色很难看。

“她自己呢？”

“她……还在考虑。”

从院方的角度来说，为了她本人的安全和健康，优先选择尽力劝他们先切除肿瘤。

“不过陆杨柳的母亲也来了，她坚决要求要求手术。”

“男方那边，没孩子一定不行？”

焉栩嘉摇摇头。

“那精神科又是怎么回事，怎么说？”  
“按理说是没什么大事，具体情况还没告诉她，但是患者本人特别想要孩子，家属也在犹豫，害怕她接受不了现实，她现在情绪不太稳定，要让精神科来评估一下状况和风险，看看怎么和患者好好交代。”

……

会诊仿佛持续了一个世纪那么长，和家属的交涉让人今天格外心累，对他们平时来说，值一宿夜班那是家常便饭，但没有一刻能比现在累。送走主任，焉栩嘉靠坐在旁边沙发上，准备一会儿再上台。

赵让拿了一份单子来找焉栩嘉签字，一边看着这两个人的脸色。  
“如果陆杨柳真的要不了孩子，会咋样啊，”赵让不能理解，“真的有那么严重吗？”  
周震南笑赵让幼稚，虽然在他看来并不认可，但事实就是如果陆杨柳无法生育，她会失去现在所有的一切，家庭、金钱、地位、权力，在那个家庭，其他的所有不过是附加在生育能力的价值上而已。

“我操，哎不是……可是未来那些根本不存在的所谓后代，能比现在眼前一个大活人的命更重要吗，神经病啊？”  
“对她嫁入的那个豪门来说，比你想象中的还要重要的多。”  
赵让站在原地愣了片刻，摇着头出去了。

真的是个天真的孩子。周震南长叹口气，转过头来略带担忧地问焉栩嘉：“陆杨柳应该不会出啥事儿吧？”  
“能有啥事儿，主任亲自看着呢，”焉栩嘉想想又改口道，“不过也不好说。”  
“我爸说下下周中秋咱们两家一起吃顿饭，过个节，”周震南说，“记得把赵磊叫上。”  
焉栩嘉点头。

  
周震南绕去办公室，从那个箱子里挑了两颗又丑又甜的梨走，准备溜去拿给姚琛尝尝。

他不算完全撒谎，他确实认识赵磊，不过在刚上大学就认识了，周震南好友的父亲是隔壁大学的教授，赵磊是他班上的学生。周震南在发现这个巧合之后硬要焉栩嘉拉上赵磊见面，凑一起吃了几顿饭，一来二去发现居然还挺合得来。

焉栩嘉脸色不太好看，周震南走前拍拍他的肩膀：“家家有本难念的经。”

手术连开了两台，脊柱组和骨肿瘤组交替着来，下台已经是夜里十一点半，这样的术日这个点儿已经算很早了，除开吃饭那会儿，焉栩嘉要站满整整十几个小时。他今晚没有夜班，开车回家的路上给赵磊打了个电话。对面很快就接了，焉栩嘉问：“你现在在哪儿呢？”

赵磊的声音总是像水一样沉静：“超市，刚刚才从院里出来。”片刻的沉默里他又说：“叔叔回来了，打电话让我们下个周末回去一趟，要出去吃饭。”

来焉家这么多年，赵磊依旧不太清楚焉栩嘉的父亲究竟是什么职务，在外和来探望谈公事的人一样叫他焉老师，在家里还客客气气叫一声“叔叔”。老爷子他们在北京待的时候常住在香山附近的别墅区，离热闹城区远，他俩在读大学就一起搬出来住了。

赵磊的职业是规划师，在设计院工作，最近在给一个大项目做前期，忙得脚不沾地。在医院工作下班了的小朋友给他打来电话，赵磊正在楼下的全家挑无糖酸奶，焉栩嘉只喜欢喝其中某一个牌子的。

“我知道，周震南和我说了。”焉栩嘉本想继续说些什么，突然想起周震南白天的话，突然又丧失了说话的欲望。

突然想起的是那句‘在说你老婆呢’，他实际上并不喜欢这个称呼。赵磊是他的合法配偶，他的伴侣，他的Omega，刚认识客气地叫他哥哥，长大之后改口叫全名“赵磊”。周围的人包括周震南，甚至包括家里的长辈到现在还是摸不清焉栩嘉对赵磊的态度。

4

赵磊刚被接到焉家那年十七岁。当时他在福利院呆了三年，分化结果刚出来没多久，在他要被送去Omega保护机构的前一天，福利院门口出现了一对坐着轿车来的夫妻，加长轿车黑漆的崭新抛光和周围的破败格格不入。那对夫妻带来了一位医生，给他进行了全面详细的身体检查，要走了性别分化鉴定结果的报告，皱着眉头看了一个世纪那么久。

后来赵磊才知道，那个医生就是周震南的父亲。

在大人眼里，这是个好秀气的孩子，比照片上看起来讨喜，虽然看起来有几分精明的城府，但他把世故和成熟藏得很深，眼神清澈，赵磊的眼睛是一双会做梦的眼睛。

福利院的小孩能在十几岁还能被领养走的人实在是少数，领养的人家目的也很明确，但赵磊明白如果自己继续留在福利院或者被送走，此后会面对什么样的未来。他或许可以想办法得到最好的教育，可以通过各种努力来摆脱Alpha的若有若无的性骚扰，但他永远也不会有一个“家”，自从爷爷奶奶去世，他就再也没有家了。

中年夫妻手里捏着那几张薄薄的纸，女人看向他的眼神里有一丝怜悯，询问赵磊愿不愿意跟他们走，年轻的孩子们很聪明——福利院的每一个孩子都这么聪明，当然明白Omega被领走之后是要做什么，说好听是为别人完整家庭，说难听了就是去给别人当童养媳。  
苍白的少年目光漆黑：“我……明年要高考了。”  
“我们供你读书。”

一个赵磊在福利院一直很照顾的小女孩跑过来，羊角辫歪着，眼泪汪汪抱住他的腿，说漂亮哥哥你要走了吗？

漂亮哥哥蹲下来，伸手抹她的眼泪：我会回来看你的。

那对夫妻很耐心地等他做决定，说法很客气：你愿不愿意帮我们一个忙，帮帮我们。  
赵磊无法说出拒绝的话。领养手续办得很快，之后那对夫妻带他去理了个发，去买了几身新衣服，能打包的行李不多，稍微收拾收拾就去了焉家。

在人们的常识里，大家普遍认为只有Omega才会存在发情期，然而实际上存在极少数体质特殊的Alpha也会发情，不少文献和研究报道，他们的发情期往往会在青春期中期出现并贯穿整个发育过程，如果不能平稳度过，会对生长发育造成严重的影响。  
造化弄人，这种特质是和某些特殊的基因有关的，这些基因只在一些封闭的家族里小范围流动，这是一种家族遗传病，老外管这种病叫The Cursed Priority。

焉家有两个儿子，弟弟很幸运没有遗传到这个特质，而大公子焉栩嘉中了奖。他的分化结果出得很早，同时是好消息和坏消息。好消息是不出家里的长辈所料，他是个Alpha，坏消息是他同他父亲一样，A得非同一般、超乎寻常。

解决办法也不外乎两种，第一种合理合法，现在医院的治疗手段，是给被迫发情的Alpha注射人工合成的重组Omega信息素类似物，这些信息素类似物的纯度和效度都较次，就算是进口的副作用也很大。

如果不想承担人工合成Omega信息素的不良反应，还有灰色地带可以回旋——找到一个Omega。  
焉栩嘉在某个秋天才突然得知原来自己是特殊群体其中之一，于是在父母的安排下，没过多久他就认识了人生中的第一个Omega。赵磊，就是他们家里人特地找来帮焉栩嘉解决这个问题的人。有过前车之鉴，这当然对焉家父母来说也完全不会是难事。

“他父亲就是这样，说是发了四天四夜的烧，去医院检查才发现。”  
“所以，”赵磊突然意识到一个事实，他错愕地看向眼前的女人，“阿姨你也是……”  
女人的笑里有很多内容，不置可否。

在刚去焉家的那段时间里，赵磊恍惚觉得，比起让自己陷入完全被人掌控的未知迷茫当中，他果然是太天真，以为走向一个自己能够选择的未来就等同于被拯救。

直到焉栩嘉第一次发情期的来临，意外像突如其来的暴风从身体到心灵摧毁了他。平时的男孩帅气乖巧又听话，但没人知道不受控制的Alpha男孩的第一次发情是什么样的。这超过了此前他最出格的想象，是赵磊在短短十几年有限的人生经验里，为数不多可以称得上屈辱的体验。

  
男孩的入侵毫无温柔和章法，赵磊感受到自己的身体被两个人糅合的信息素强迫催熟，变软变烂，他的每一根骨头都酥了，甚至无法抬起自己的一根小指，整个人简直可以攒起来随便放到一个什么小罐的容器里。  
他的身体和灵魂在迎合和适应前被不断用暴力撕开，没有喘息和愈合的机会，单就完成第一次标记的历程来说，那就是一场强暴：瘫软着，四肢像裹着冷兵器生长的藤蔓，龙涎香的利刃斩开空气，和体液混成难以描述的味道，每一种感官体验都强烈刺激着他的神经。他在摇晃中被大开大合，又不得不放开全身心去包容所有的冲撞，等他麻木到可以迎接愉悦中的痛苦的时候，其实已经放弃了自己身体的所有权。

没有前戏，没有愉悦，没有温存，唯一的安慰是男孩掰过他的脸去亲吻和舔舐脖颈后的腺体，早从那时开始赵磊就发现了，他们之间最不吝啬的就是吻。

发情期结束的第二天是赵磊高考前第一次模拟考，他挣扎着要去学校参加考试，并不在意别人会如何看他，他就是晕也得晕在考场上。可能是标记的后遗症，或者来学校之前速效抑制剂后劲儿太大，考试的时候赵磊无比头痛，听完听力耳鸣了整整一天。  
同学们都发现了，赵磊身上发生了某种变化，他身上的秘密无需验证就能猜想到发生了什么：一个年轻的Omega，突然消失回来之后身上信息素的味道都变了，加上肿起的后颈当佐证，那还能怎么一回事？

大家互相交换眼神，做贼一样偷瞄赵磊。

周围打量的每一束眼光都像是敲在赵磊的脊梁骨上，四肢躯干每一处的疼痛都让他觉得越发不像是自己。空，空得令人心慌，他的灵魂和他莫须有的自尊都被焉栩嘉猛地一把扯出来，狼狈地站在一边，愣在原地看着逐渐碎裂的躯壳。

命运真是个残酷的东西，无情又恐怖，就这样毫不留情地直接把焉栩嘉和赵磊二人风马牛不相及的生活卷得一地鸡毛。

放学的时候，他人生里第一次萌生出想要当逃兵的念头，赵磊在众目睽睽之下收拾书包，心想，趁现在走还来得及，离家出走，去警察局报案——哦不，焉栩嘉依旧未成年，或许自己也该投案自首，操，那也比现在这样当个工具人好。  
这个代价究竟值不值得，赵磊心里没有答案，在无数个深夜里凝视焉栩嘉的侧脸，疑惑着这个小孩子是不是没有心啊？

焉栩嘉没说：哥你没事吧？哥你疼不疼？  
焉栩嘉也没说：对不起。  
焉栩嘉更不会说：哥我们以后该怎么办？

  
可到最后赵磊也没跑成，反倒越陷越深，已经被这种“不合作”的态度套牢，他觉得自己这辈子也想不通了，一把锁一把钥匙，目前状况看来，他俩就是不合适。世界那么大，心有灵犀的灵魂伴侣千千万万，谁都看得出，最适合焉栩嘉的那一块并不是赵磊。  
又偏偏把不合两个人拉在了一起，赵磊眼里的焉栩嘉是恶魔，焉栩嘉何尝不会也这么来看他？他们不过是被俗世绳索绑在了一起，赵磊当了他们家拴住焉栩嘉的那根风筝线，焉栩嘉从骨子里就不是像他弟弟那样完全听话的人，而赵磊就是焉栩嘉自由的刽子手。他开始觉得焉栩嘉也很可怜，甚至也懒得去计较对方究竟有没有什么风流债——且不说焉栩嘉究竟是否清白，小朋友就算不那么清白也是情有可原的。

  
他们之间有爱吗？有，应该是有。赵磊没有质疑过这个问题的答案，但是他没把握，像翟潇闻说的，爱的形式太多了，可以是亲情，可以是爱情，可以是战友情。爱可以不纯粹，爱可以不忠贞，爱甚至可以不用负责任。

赵让他们肯定不会想到，周震南看似随口的一句玩笑话，竟然正是焉栩嘉逃无可逃的现实。

5

从焉栩嘉的视角看，这个故事远没有这么曲折。  
在学校里其他同学对性和爱、灵与肉还讳莫如深，如同躲避去打开潘多拉魔盒，焉栩嘉对此不屑一顾。那是当然的，他小小年纪就当了犯错的亚当夏娃，都吃过尝过了。

有人追求焉栩嘉，或向他示爱，暗送秋波，投怀送抱，然而他总是没太大兴趣。早在同龄人在偷偷用黄片和Omega的信息素来构建自己的性幻想的岁数，他就已经知道血肉的甬道会如何颤抖，感受过生殖腔有多么炙热，明白了肉体交缠的美妙。

可惜的是，焉栩嘉的第一次晦涩懵懂，凶狠无比，发情期的本能占据了他的意识，他是盲的、聋的、哑的，退化到五感仅剩原始动物拥有的嗅觉。只会拼命去咬对方的嘴唇、牙齿，那些撕扯和冲撞都是他这只幼兽的成人礼。

因此就算他再怎么愧疚，再如何想要共情，也无法想象赵磊究竟经历了什么。赵磊没接收到过焉栩嘉心里的内疚，还对此一无所知。

焉栩嘉尽可能的去揣测自己会给赵磊带来多大伤害，恍惚感到自己肯定在别人的人生里闯了大祸，但没想到解决的方法，又应当如何去补偿。每每回想起初夜时的血腥气味，他的立毛肌都会颤栗——他只能凭借记忆里的气味去回忆，回忆听不到的求饶和看不见的红痕，还有堵在喉咙里没能说出的话。

换句话说，焉栩嘉不能讨厌赵磊，不对，应该这么说，焉栩嘉没有资格去讨厌赵磊，恰恰相反，他无比需要赵磊。焉栩嘉几乎未曾提起这种病态的需要，气味可以勾起的情欲和痴缠是恒久的，随着时间推移化成了一股隐秘的情愫。他怎么好意思说，成年之后经历的第一个清醒发情期，光是闻到赵磊的信息素他就会勃起，心跳得要发狂。

赵磊信息素的味道很特殊，姚琛参加工作这么久，鉴O无数，是见到头一个。焉栩嘉第一次闻到的时候，还以为那是铁锈味，直到后来才意识到，原来存在一点点微妙差异，准确来说那是血的味道。是好闻的血的味道，让人莫名会吞口水，甜腥，侵略性，有进攻性。如果全天下的血都是这个味道，那么人人都会想当吸血鬼。

一周后是中秋节，陆杨柳的手术被排在了节前，主任亲自动手。入院这么多天了，除了交付全部医药费外，院方只见过一次她老公的面，知情同意书是陆杨柳她妈连夜赶来之后签的。

麻醉前八小时禁食两小时禁水，焉栩嘉在手术前抽空又去看了看她的状况。女明星素面朝天的时候看起来和电视上判若两人，即使是这样也可以说非常漂亮，五官静雅，换好衣服去备皮的路上情绪还算平稳，不过脸色苍白，了无生气。  
她术前准备已经连打了几天抑制剂，手腕上挂着Omega身份的绿色手环，脖子旁挂着一根塑料管，因为Omega的血管太细，血管壁相对来说更脆更软，应激时容易塌陷，所以他们提前给她做了锁骨下穿刺，在中心静脉置管输液。  
所有的Omega血管是这样，赵磊也是，他的表浅静脉很明显，也不算细，但也很软。

  
她突然叫住正准备走的焉栩嘉。

“焉大夫，我还有几个问题。”  
“怎么了？”  
“你有孩子了吗？”  
“还没有。”

“是，你看起来这么年轻，自己都像个孩子。”她停顿了片刻，说，“你们是不是觉得我这个人简直是不可理喻、无理取闹？”

陆杨柳的声音很好听，她本来就是歌星出道，嗓音婉转悠扬。她和赵磊的老家还是同一个地方的，说话都有几分巴蜀人特有的味道。赵磊的声音也是这样，唱歌也好听。

一和赵磊联系起来，焉栩嘉就心软得一塌糊涂，又有了无限的耐心，他安慰道：“不会，你不要多想，你要做的就是放轻松，准备好手术就好了。”

陆杨柳笑了，没再说什么。焉栩嘉在原地站了一会儿，不是很明白她的用意，最后点点头转身离开了。手术很顺利，术中发现肿瘤存在盆腔转移和侵犯子宫，于是做了根治和部分切除、广泛淋巴结清扫，去送病理。

把人从手术室推回病房，正巧是探访时间。焉栩嘉从陆杨柳病房里出来，路过隔壁创伤组的房间时无意瞥了一眼，走了两步之后停下又折回来，推开门，对里面正在探望的人招手，示意对方出来。  
看着眼前的人，焉栩嘉掩饰不住自己的疑惑：“你在这儿干嘛？”

赵磊把白衬衫熨得平整，穿在身上也很精神，西装外套挂在胳膊上，一双长腿细瘦笔直，跟着他到了走廊。赵磊平时总是笑眯眯的，比了个噤声的手势，又指了指屋里：“最近的甲方领导，昨天老头儿一起考察实地的时候不小心摔了，刚好离你们医院最近……这不是刚住进来嘛，给给面子，带俩果篮儿来看看。”  
“给甲方面子，就不给我面子是吧，”焉栩嘉也说不上来自己语气里混杂的是什么情绪，可能是酸溜溜的，于是他笑笑，“怎么没见你来医院看过我？”

赵磊愣住了，这么多年，他还是第一次来焉栩嘉的工作环境，他一直以为是焉栩嘉不愿意。  
“你跟我来。”  
没等他回答，焉栩嘉换了个话题，他耸耸鼻子，这里Alpha的信息素味道实在太重了，他看了看周围，把赵磊带到换药室。  
“怎么了？”  
他看着焉栩嘉带上换药室的门，又转身回来。再然后焉栩嘉抱住了他，不是单纯的拥抱，这位小朋友完全是公事公办的权威态度，身上全是医院那股洗手液消毒水的味道，混杂着龙涎香，焉栩嘉释放了信息素，气息迅速顺着他的侧颈爬到颈椎的第七节，突出的皮肤下是腺体。  
尖牙刺破皮肤的瞬间那种奇特的被占有感和羞耻感又笼罩着他，一股冲动自下而上顺着胸腔涌上，赵磊不得不搭住他的肩，平稳了一下呼吸，哦，只是做个临时标记。  
“我怕你在这里待着不舒服。”  
赵磊点点头。他环顾四周，这里确实让人挺不舒服的。

焉栩嘉从旁边拿了一块纱布，用胶带贴好。他平时板起脸不说话和笑起来就像两个人，认真地和赵磊说：“你一会儿在下面等我，我送你回去。”

“操，谁来给我解释一下，咱们病房茶室里为什么坐着一个Omega？”赵让一只手拎着盒饭，惊慌失措地推开办公室的门。  
“瞧你那个没出息的样子，赵让，你已经是一个成熟的医生了，要学会冷静面对问题，有Omega在茶室算是什么大新闻吗？”这个月刚来轮班的张颜齐留在办公室值班，“你不要喊这么大动静，搞得就像这辈子没见过Omega一样……”  
“不是！你听我说——”赵让咋咋呼呼的，凑过来说，“那个人身上味道和焉栩嘉一模一样！”

张颜齐肩膀一抖，眼里也开始冒光：嚯，这他妈就是大新闻了！  
两个人定好的外卖都来不及吃，扭头就跑，像两个偷窥狂去扒茶室的门框，却发现茶室已经空无一人。  
“大哥你不是出现幻觉了吧？”张颜齐瞥来怀疑的眼神。  
“绝对不是，我发誓，刚刚他绝对在这里。”  
张颜齐仔细进去闻了闻气味，他鼻子尖，周震南经常开玩笑说这个人是犬科生物投错胎，建议他去性别鉴证科工作。但这里真的只有一种味道，就是焉栩嘉身上那种有进攻性的龙涎香，但是又有点腥。  
“好浓的血腥味，”张颜齐耸耸鼻子，“是不是看错了，搞不好只是嘉哥台上暴躁了点。”  
赵让皱着眉开始怀疑自我：“就几分钟前还在这里啊……”  
“那人长什么样？”  
赵让开始回忆：“瘦瘦高高的帅哥，白衬衫，黑西裤，特别特别白……”

周震南下台爬楼梯上来茶室找夜宵，推门进来看他们站在房间中央鬼鬼祟祟，觉得好笑：“你们两个干嘛呢？”  
张颜齐见他来了，把外卖口袋拿过来递到他手里：“在探险，寻找骨科遗失多年的宝藏。”  
“哇去，哥，又是这么辣的菜，”赵让坐下打开盒盖，川菜馆的外卖看起来红彤彤一片，看向张颜齐，“你不是说不吃辣了再吃要长痘吗？”  
“那是给周震南点的，要不是他值夜班我也不会点这个菜啊。”  
赵让瘪嘴点头，行行行，好好好，知道了。

他抓着周震南又把刚刚的见闻说了一遍，就见周震南脸上露出一个诡秘莫测的笑，说：“你们不是一直好奇焉栩嘉戒指的主人是谁吗？那就是你们好奇的嫂子。”

6

半夜十二点半焉栩嘉被一个电话吵醒叫回了医院，在肿瘤切除术后第二天，一切看似正常，陆杨柳自杀了。  
赵让半夜到楼上病房给病人换药，留了个心眼进去看了看，发现床上空无一人，床头枕溅上一串点弧形的血迹：术后别人都只能躺在床上无法动弹，女人凭惊人的毅力自己把输液的置管拔了，漂在上腔静脉里的塑料管被她亲手从血管里沿着锁骨缝那个小孔里扯了出来。  
赵让把张颜齐摇醒，叫上所有护士开始找人，一边给二三四线打电话，发现十八楼尽头空病房的窗敞开条缝，陆杨柳就从那儿跳了下去。  
在特需病房值夜班的小护士是第一次遇见这种情况，被这阵仗吓得两腿发软，跑回来给焉栩嘉打电话，说话舌头在打卷，带着哭腔张口就喊：不好了焉大夫，陆杨柳她、她……她跳楼了！

不幸中的万幸，高层的特需病房外有环绕的中层天台，从那个窗口跳下去不过几米，张颜齐直接从楼下窗户翻进了天台，其他人找担架来赶紧把人抬去抢救室。谁也没想到这么多双眼睛看了这么多天，就在陆杨柳她妈去上厕所的空档出了事。

眼看这个中秋节是过不安生，明明交代了手术后风险，明明达成了各种共识，明明也接受了，明明有这么多明明，他们什么都想到了做好了，却什么灾祸也没能避免。

“精神科来评估过判断自杀风险不大了就可以掉以轻心吗？说了多少遍要小心你们究竟有没有听进去？”  
自杀未遂，即使这种情况很大程度上来说是谁碰上谁他妈倒霉，就事论事，责任并不在二人，但出现了如此严重不良管理事件，主管医生难辞其咎。板子还是要拖过来打的，连带着姚琛都要被叫来挨批个狗血淋头。  
周院长此刻痛心疾首不是在做样子，眼前这两位青年才俊他无比器重，一手培养起来有多难，此刻格外不愿意看到出现这样的事。  
在这个节骨眼儿不知谁走漏风声把消息透露给了媒体，起初是八卦记者三三两两蹲点，随着舆论发酵，社会新闻记者也闻风赶来，事态愈演愈烈。男方背景很硬，动作迅猛下了先手，已经有一整个律师团队开始和医院联系。  
焉栩嘉和姚琛此情此景面对指责无话可说，主任和隔壁创伤组的人都被拉上台硬着头皮抢救，整个医院的公关系统通宵达旦地疯狂运转着。

陆杨柳的母亲是小地方的人，字不识几个，好不容易一个人把女儿拉扯大，长大成人后去城里当了大明星，本以为可以享享清福，现在连女儿也要没了。  
失魂落魄的她不明白陆杨柳究竟为什么这么做，把焉栩嘉和姚琛堵在办公室门口，抓着他们的胳膊只是光流泪，颤抖着声音问：“……是我做错了吗？姚大夫，你说是我错了吗？”

赵磊第二天来探望甲方老板，看到楼下和病房外围了里三层外三层的记者，听说昨晚隔壁病房那个女明星出事了，正是焉栩嘉管的病人。

  
所有的人都在讨论这件事，当下没有什么新闻比一个跳楼的当红女星更抓人眼球惹人讨论了，人心总是这样，悲惨故事的女主角越美越好，下场越惨越残酷大家讨论得越热烈。他们说陆杨柳无声地仰面躺在天台上，一动不动，被张颜齐小心翼翼捡拾起来的时候似乎全身每一节都碎了。  
甲方老板半躺在床上，感慨年轻人想不开，孩子算什么，哪个做母亲的没当过孩子？她当不了母亲去跳了楼，那让她自己的母亲怎么办？

赵磊听得发懵，这件事对他的刺激出乎意料的大。他知道陆杨柳和自己是老乡，他们是同一个小县城的，陆杨柳是他们县城有史以来最有名的人物。陆杨柳也是个Omega。  
人的价值不过如此吗？  
他想，原来一件事在发生的时候，老天爷冥冥之中会给出一些指引。他加班，坐在电脑前有点恍惚，刷新网络关心着那个可怜的女人的最新消息，出于命运的同理心或者出于对焉栩嘉的担忧：陆杨柳的命救回来了吗？

失血过多，患者整体状况过差，输了十几个单位的血，人没抢救回来，凌晨三点半宣布临床死亡。近两日相关人员焉栩嘉和姚琛被“请”回家禁足，凌晨五点从后门匆匆离开医院，姚琛到焉栩嘉家来坐坐，其实是来喝酒。

  
“赵磊呢？”  
“他加班。”  
俩人叫了炸鸡外卖当宵夜，焉栩嘉从冰箱里拿出几瓶酒，啤的红的白的，全被他用各种瓶起子撬开搁在茶几上摆成一排，他们从左到右一人拿一瓶开吹，跨过茶几对面的电视上正在球赛实况转播。

焉栩嘉喝得很凶，转眼地上已经多了好几个空瓶子。姚琛还好，他不像Alpha那样能扛住酒精，所以喝酒很节制。平时焉栩嘉和赵磊约法三章，不允许抽烟，尤其不允许在家里。规矩是摆在那里，但是外科的医生怎么能不抽烟，大多时间赵磊也就是睁一只眼闭一只眼。  
“周震南要是知道我跑你们家来抽烟，绝对会杀了我。”

焉栩嘉问姚琛：“你当初怎么会去妇产科，为什么啊，你是怎么想的？”  
他们班上有两个同学之前去了妇产科，现在都转行了。很难得姚琛每天还能笑眯眯的，这个科室男医生难做人，受歧视受白眼，在外人眼里不是性冷淡就是娘炮。  
“图不放假，图熬夜班，图挣钱多啊。”

焉栩嘉笑笑，拿起酒瓶和姚琛碰了碰：“说正经的行不行，今晚咱俩要是再不来谈谈破碎的梦想，以后就更没什么心情了。”  
“一开始我总觉得，妇产科嘛，”姚琛把酒瓶搁在桌上，说，“是个迎接新生命的地方，应该也是个……很快乐的地方。”  
“现在呢，你的远大理想怎么样？”

姚琛沉默半晌，说：“现在我也这么想……是有些不好的事情，但我觉得那些只是少数。”反过来问他：“别光说我，你自己呢？你为啥啊，我听南南说你爸妈本来也不想让你当医生。”  
焉家本来的意思是让家里两个儿子大的从政，小的从商，奈何焉栩嘉吃了秤砣铁了心，报考志愿二话不说，自己为自己做决定。本来父母心里就亏欠这个孩子，焉栩嘉也叛逆惯了，也就随他去。

“我喜欢医院的味道。”等指尖的烟都燃尽了，焉栩嘉才突然说。

姚琛反应了会儿，他奇怪医院能是什么好闻的味道，消毒水味儿？屎味尿味儿？  
焉栩嘉看着电视没在说话，然后姚琛灵光一闪，突然明白了。他一瞬间突然反应过来焉栩嘉的深情藏在了何处，这个答案意料之外，深情地让人心惊肉跳，可又在情理之中。  
无言半晌，姚琛终于说：“你他妈可真行。”

姚琛的手机早就被调了勿打扰模式，等他反应过来，周震南已经打来了十五个电话，现在清晨七点，周震南正在打第十六个。天边已经开始发亮，姚琛赶紧跳起来跑到阳台接电话，可以听到周震南那边兴师问罪的声音，明明有怒气又不紧不慢的一句：“你他妈究竟跑去哪里了啊姚琛？”

接完电话，姚琛挠着头回来，说自己可能得先撤了。周震南担心他担心得要死，电话里命令姚琛一个小时内必须全须全尾地出现在自己面前。  
“走了？”他脑子能想象到周震南从牙缝里挤出来威胁，那种感觉是个人都会发毛。  
“嗯，我打车过去。”姚琛点头，帮忙开窗通风，收拾着把空酒瓶和包装盒装好拎下去。  
“还真是指哪儿打哪儿……你和周震南究竟——”焉栩嘉话问了一半，想到周震南这么多年了都没能得到一个结果，又挥挥手，“哎，算了，当我没问。”

“……我们不合适。”

听到这句话他愣了愣，可能是因为喝了点酒的缘故，姚琛这回居然没有装傻。

“什么叫不合适，哪儿不合适？”焉栩嘉反问，“难道只有Alpha和Omega才叫合适？”  
姚琛摇头，他不是这个意思，问题也不只是在这里。姚琛真是个有耐心的好人，姚老师最大的优点是对谁都好，最大的缺点也是。看见他这个样子，焉栩嘉突然想起周震南说的“家家有本难念的经”。周震南总说他的爱和喜欢藏得太深太笨拙，不过周震南自己又聪明到哪里去呢？

姚琛临走到门口前突然说：“你和赵磊，有些事和有些话最好及时告诉对方，有件事我一直在想要不要和你讲。”  
语气摆明了是要来通知他的，焉栩嘉投过去一个打量的眼神，“你说。”

“那天我在门诊遇到赵磊，他来开抑制剂，我看见他有好多检查结果，当时我在查病历，就顺手点开看了一眼。我发现……”姚琛犹豫了一下，还是说：“他现在怀孕了，你知道这回事吗？”

7

医疗纠纷闹得沸沸扬扬，虽然出了那么大的事，家庭聚餐照旧进行。一大桌人，长辈们不吃菜光喝酒，焉栩嘉和周震南他们聊天，赵磊也不能喝酒，他拘束惯了，就埋头专心吃菜，碗里挑了点不咸不甜的，他闻到酒味感觉有点作呕，只能时不时和周震南也聊上几句来分散注意力。  
也不知天南海北聊到了什么，坐在对面的周院长突然问赵磊：小赵最近身体怎么样？

转换成焦点中心的赵磊表情有几分堂皇，放下筷子：“还可以，前几天还去了健身房。”

他笑着说话，目光顺带小心翼翼扫过焉栩嘉的表情，没发现异样，才又放下心来。

  
餐桌那边还在小声讨论着陆杨柳跳楼这件事，说到小时候看不出，长大后发现一家人里焉栩嘉性格最适合从政，来当医生真是可惜了。赵磊这几天胃口不好，吃什么都恶心，他差不多吃饱了，一边留神以防话题再度光临自己，一边想着找个机会和焉栩嘉好好谈谈。

赵磊还以为自己隐瞒得毫无破绽。他本来不想要这个孩子，不是有点不想，而是十分不想，甚至不想到一度想去做手术拿掉。物理避孕不靠谱，又可能哪次吃药出了漏洞，接诊的小姑娘拼命劝他，这位先生，虽然我们充分尊重Omega的身体自主权，但是这依然是对身体不好的，如果实在和孩子他另一个家长没啥深仇大恨的话，你再考虑考虑吧。

  
这个东西实在太沉重了。需要考虑的东西实在太多，不只是设计院的工作，他时常想到肚子里揣着的这个有机体，或许未来也会是个小恶魔——焉栩嘉他爸是这样，焉栩嘉也这样，没理由不怀疑焉栩嘉要是有儿子也会这样，可怜鬼继承了被诅咒的基因，然后长大还要再去害人，在二十年后，世界上就会再出现一个重蹈焉母和赵磊覆辙的受害人。

但是陆杨柳的死改变了他的想法。看到陆杨柳被布蒙着的身体和她哭嚎的母亲，他突然觉得和正储存在自己身体里的那个生命体有了一瞬间的共振，那块血肉突然发出一阵微弱的呼救。赵磊突然舍不得了。

中秋过后没多久就是焉栩嘉的生日，焉大夫说自己最近胃口不佳，推掉了外面的聚餐和应酬，都是晚上赵磊回来给他随便煮点清淡的东西来吃。  
下班路上焉栩嘉又问赵磊是不是在楼下便利店，让他等等自己一起回去。  
“你在哪里，到楼下了？”赵磊讶异，正在冰柜前站着的他转头往外看了看，也没瞄到焉栩嘉的车。

  
“你知道当外科医生、尤其是骨科医生最重要的是什么吗？”焉栩嘉突然反问。  
“什么？”  
“直觉。”  
“……”

“我是说真的。”也就眨眼的功夫，焉栩嘉甩着车钥匙迈着六亲不认的步伐从他身后的货架旁钻出来。

赵磊回头看他，笑得无奈：“……整整一天手术，台上侃大山还不够你贫的？”

二人一起上楼，开门的时候一把小铜钥匙从包里掉到地上，赵磊连忙捡起来。  
“这是那个盒子的钥匙吗？”焉栩嘉问。

赵磊不惊讶他对自己的盒子好奇，只是他这么直白地问出来，让本来编好是自行车钥匙的谎话突然用不上了，择日不如撞日，看来时机就是现在。  
“是。”

赵磊对上他的眼睛，焉栩嘉那双招惹来无数祸水的心灵窗户，目光带着笑意透出来，沉沉地落在赵磊身上。

进屋后赵磊就进了厨房，焉栩嘉把从外面穿回来的外套一股脑塞进了洗衣机里，这是当上医生之后的职业习惯。赵磊边切菜边想，边想边等，他有几分着急，等焉栩嘉来问他盒子里面究竟是什么，好把那枚钥匙给他。  
现在的焉栩嘉真的和以前不太一样，很能沉住气了，赵磊想，像小朋友那样任性的样子越来越少。

赵磊记得刚上大学那几年，有一次他跟小组下乡去考察待了半个月，期间焉栩嘉没有给他打一个电话。回来的时候焉栩嘉在外面和社团同学聚会喝多了，被周震南他们送回来，左小臂上贴着块纱布，纱布下面一道缝线歪七扭八。

周震南从急诊带焉栩嘉回来，短袖上还有干涸的黑色血迹，把喝醉的人扔给他，心有余悸，说赵磊你快把这人带回去，这小子他妈酒品贼几把差，才几瓶啊就疯成这样，用啤酒瓶拉自己一道口子，吓死我了。

赵磊紧接着又从焉栩嘉随身背的包里翻出几管抑制剂和就诊单，发现那周焉栩嘉的信息素又开始起伏了，他不明白为什么就算这样了焉栩嘉还梗着脖子勉强，坚持不和自己联系，居然敢出去喝酒——这他妈什么狗屁小孩子心性，就这样以后当什么大夫，怎么治病救人？

赵磊火冒三丈，着实生了几天气，结果反而是自己在那次之后就不太敢出太长时间远门了。

此刻热水加白米的清粥在旁边小火慢悠悠地煮着，发出细碎的声响。赵磊没等来问话，等来了一双手从背后轻轻抚上他的小腹，那双手放下手术刀之后，温热还温柔。现在那里已经变成了赵磊的开关，切菜的动作瞬间僵住了。他真傻，焉栩嘉是个医生，之前拉着姚琛来家里喝酒，这件事肯定早就知道了。

  
“辛苦了。”  
赵磊强装镇定，把裤兜里的钥匙摸出来给焉栩嘉，小小的铜钥匙被捏得发热，让他自己去看。

  
盒子里面是赵磊最近的检查报告单，报告单上仔细标记着日期和周数，有的旁边还写着一两句话。那些话大多是“Hello”、“又见面了”、“要不要和你说再见”这样的日记，从惊讶到疑惑到怨恨到不舍，好一串细致又波澜起伏的心路历程。最近一次的检查也就在陆杨柳出事的第二天，上面写着：“算了，就算和你们再不合，我也准备死磕到底了。”

“就算不是因为这个孩子的存在，又或者叔叔阿姨的强迫，他也还是会选择你。”记得那天去医院检查碰到姚琛，他和赵磊说，又状似无意地问了一句，你考虑过焉栩嘉的职业选择其实是因为你吗？但是赵磊没敢多想。

姚琛看他的那个眼神充满了五十步笑百步的嘲笑：人人都看得出来你们相爱，只有你们自己不知道。

“钥匙我收下了，”回到厨房的焉栩嘉笑着说，他笑的时候看起来特别天真，像是高中生收到心上人的告白那样，掺杂着几分羞涩，“以后一起保管。”

赵磊不知道这是不是意味着他真的拥有了一个“家”——在未来的某天吧，总会有的。赵磊闻着厨房里升腾起的米汤香味，前所未有地乐观，这样的快乐都是焉栩嘉带来的。他心想，现在这样也挺好的。

  
或许他们也没有那么不合适。

-FIN-

食尘 

2019/9/22


End file.
